


Rain Storm

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: I though of it as bromance but it could be seen as slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't like storms. Inspired by the San Diego comic con panel (2015) moment talking about childhood fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Storm

Growing up in Texas meant storms. Massive ones. The thunder would rattle the roof and the lightning would hit too close for comfort. The wind would pick up and the rain would blow sideways.

That's why he never liked storms. If didn't scare him that much now. Just made him... Uneasy.

So who can blame him really? They needed the shot to be sunny, and waiting out the rain in his trailer was logical. Only... Jared picked up on everything.

_'You ok?' _ ___ ___Was all the text said.

_'Im fine.'_ Jensen sent. He should have sent more, because here Jared comes. Running through the rain like the majestic giant he is, and banging his fist on the trailer door as thunder claps above them. 

____"Seriously? The makeup department is gonna kill you if you get your face wet." Jensen chided as he opened it._ _ _ _

____"Why are you lying?" Jared asked. Well then, he sure doesn't beat around the bush._ _ _ _

"I'm not! What makes you think that?" Jensen said. _Now_ he was lying.

______"You rushed off set when the thunder started. And when you lie you clench your jaw like Dean." Jared grinned. The smug bastard probably felt proud of himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm fine Jay." He insisted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"See?! There goes your jaw!" Jared said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look, what do you want me to say? Just go back to your trailer, I'm fine." Jensen said, walking and sitting back down on his couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whoa... Easy. You don't need to use your Dean voice. Seriously, what's wrong?" Jared asked quietly, sitting down beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's stupid, ok? Just forget it." Jensen said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't wanna forget it." Jared said, watching as Jensen tensed up yet again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's the rain, ok?!" Jensen snapped._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What? You're afraid of the rain?" Jared asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No! It's just, you know how storms were in Texas. The wind could be so strong it ripped your ceiling off, the thunder shook your house. I'm not afraid, per se, just... It makes me uneasy." Jensen admitted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why is that so embarrassing?" Jared asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well... Because it's a dumb fear. And I usually deal with it, but I watched this damn tornado video, and now I've got myself all psyched out." Jensen said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You watched a tornado video?" Jared grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shut up asshole, I was in the weird part of youtube, ok?" Jensen laughed, smacking him in the chest. They both sat for a minute, listening to the rain, before a larger crash of thunder hit, and Jensen jumped._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, you'll be fine. Where's the remote?" Jared asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh- over there." Jensen pointed. Jared got up, grabbed it, and sat back down, before throwing an arm around Jensens shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Game of thrones ok?" Jared asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hell yeah." Jensen said._ _ _ _ _ _

______As the show played, he got less tense. Sure, it was a little weird, just sitting there, basically cuddling, but... He had to admit, it helped._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Feel any better?" Jared asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, actually." Jensen said awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _

______And they left it at that. When the show had ended, so had the rain, and they got up to go film. Jared didn't mention it, and neither did Jensen. He went to bed that night, thanking his lucky stars that he had Jared as his weird adopted brother._ _ _ _ _ _

______And later, when he admitted to having a dislike of storms at a con, Jared was the first to tell him backstage how it was ok._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this story either, as with the other I just uploaded, but to get better at writing I just have to WRITE. Plus this has been in my drafts for like at least a month so I'm just cleaning up by publishing this.


End file.
